


Is there a word better than Miraculous?

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Spoilers, Transformation, but on a budget, everything up to the Sandboy episode, like batman style, super training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the struggle against Sandboy, Marinette starts to wonder what she can do to be a better hero to Paris. With a little help from the people around her, she aspires to become the best Ladybug she can be.





	Is there a word better than Miraculous?

**Author's Note:**

> After the Sandboy episode I thought 'Huh, this would be a prefect moment for Marinette to become inspired to learn how to be ladybug even without her powers,' Unfortunately we all know that's far too deep a plotline to be persued in the show but that doesn't mean I can't write it into existence! ;)

Marinette stared up at her bedroom ceiling, lost in thought. Today had been a rough one, though no one ever said being the savior of Paris would be easy. She got caught in the Sandboy’s trap, not only one time but twice! Once as herself and once as Ladybug. Both times she almost let it stop her from saving the city. 

Before she could stop them, silent tears blurred her vision and rolled down her face. The moisture tickled her chin on the way down. 

How could she be so foolish? She should have never let Tiki leave her side. She was nothing without the sweet kwami by her side. All she is, is a silly girl with a hopeless crush who can barely walk two feet without falling. Was she even qualified to wear the mantle of the Ladybug?

“Tiki, do you think I’m fit to be the savior of Paris?” Marinette’s voice was small, almost soft enough where if Tiki hadn’t been right next to her she probably would’ve missed the question entirely. 

But Tiki was right there, curled up next to Marinette on her soft bed with a cookie in hand. To say her master’s question shocked the buggy kwami was an understatement. Marinette was a great Ladybug, one of the best! Tiki was quick to tell her so. 

Despite Tiki’s praise, doubt still fogged Marinette’s heart and mind. She had almost failed in helping her town today. Tiki was gone and she couldn’t do anything and even when her kwami returned she wasn’t able to use her powers! She let an akuma get the best of her and it could’ve cost her her life. 

“Tiki, when I got hit with the Sandboy’s sand as Ladybug I lost my powers. For a while all I could do was hide behind Chat Noir. Imagine if he wasn’t around to save me. Hawkmoth could gotten my miraculous and Paris would be at his mercy!” Marinette sat up and crossed her legs. Her head hung over her lap and her dark bangs covered her face. 

She almost failed today because she was completely inadequate with her abilities. The thought made her hands tremble. Marinette concealed her sniffles in the fabric of her cardigan. Tiki flew around to face the disheartened girl.

“Marinette you’re being too hard on...” 

“No Tiki, I’m not,” Marinette cut the little bug off, finally lifting her head. Tears sparkled in her eyes and stained her cheeks but the look on her face wasn’t tragic. With her eyebrows were set and her jaw clenched, Marinette looked determined and brave. 

“As the Miraculous Ladybug, protector of this city, it’s my duty to be able to save Paris from akumas, whether I have my powers or not! From this day forth I’m going to learn how to fight even without powers!” With her head held high, Marinette spoke with conviction. She clenched her fist and pushed herself to her feet. 

Tiki watched with a warm gaze as Marinette jumped into her desk chair and pulled herself closer to the surface. No matter what anyone else said, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to be the best Ladybug there had ever been!

While she still had a lot to work on, Tiki was right. Sitting around degrading herself would get her where she needed to be. Marinette needed to take action!

She would start with a list. Yeah, a list of things she could do that would help. First of all, she needed to work out. Marinette has never been a particularly active girl before this whole savior of Paris thing and it was definitely catching up with her. Even with Tikis help, she felt exhausted after almost every battle. 

Another thing, she should start gymnastics. To become more flexible. It was no easy feat, flipping and jumping from the rooftops of Paris and she wanted to be able to do it without her powers. 

In a mere moment, Marinette went from emotional to business mode, muttering to herself and scrawling down ideas. It truly did warm Tiki’s heart. The red bug flew over to rest on Marinette’s shoulder and the pair worked on like that for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is pretty short and I aplogize i kinda just ran into this without any proper planning, random inspiration's downfall. I'm hoping to develop my ideas as I go so constructive criticism is welcome and feel free to drop any ideas or hc you have!


End file.
